


Chewing Cotton Wool

by reesespuffsslap



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F, Movie Night, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, kind of a roommate au but it's actually not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesespuffsslap/pseuds/reesespuffsslap
Summary: This was just a fling to Annie, but Mikasa couldn't help but wish it was more
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Chewing Cotton Wool

**Author's Note:**

> another fic lightly inspired by a song, gonna be honest this one isn't my best but I've had it in my mind for a while

“Turn off the lights when you leave, okay?”

Annie got up from the couch, grabbing her coat from the armrest.

“Got it,” The blonde said, giving only the slightest of smiles to the dark-haired girl in front of her.

***

Mikasa walked out of her room, noticing the light clattering of glass in her kitchen.

Running a hand through her hair, she saw the only person she knew would be there.

“Just grabbing a snack, I won’t be back,” Annie said. Mikasa sighed.

Walking up behind the girl, Mikasa wrapped her arms around the blonde.

“You won’t be back for movie night?”

“Is today Thursday already?”

Mikasa hummed, resting her head on Annie’s shoulder from behind.

“Okay, but it’ll be late.”

Nodding her head into the crook of Annie’s neck, Mikasa mumbled a quick ‘okay.’

Every week on Thursday the two would have a mini-movie night, that usually ended up with them both asleep and Annie gone in the morning.

Mikasa knew that all of this was pointless. Annie would never end up staying as long as Mikasa wished her to.

It was just supposed to be a fling, a really fucking stupid summer fling. 

But one night turned into three days a week, and suddenly Annie was over almost every day. Whether it was for two minutes to grab something out of Mikasa’s fridge,

or her spending the night as they watched ‘The Perks of Being a Wallflower’ for the whatever-ith time. And without fail, both of them will always try to hide the fact 

that they tear up almost every time.

***

It’d been three months since their first night together. Mikasa was tired.

So tired of knowing that to Annie this could’ve just been some sort of game. A test of her sexuality or something. Mikasa knew that tomorrow she’d probably be on 

her way to the cafe just as she notices Annie in the window with that same blond boy as last time.

She scowled to herself, desperately attempting to convince her mind that Annie meant nothing to her and this was just for fun. But she knew that when Annie walked

in tonight for their movie rerun, she’d hug her arms around the girl and her mind will tell her that she should never let go. But she’d have to because Annie would be

gone in the morning and so would her last box of graham crackers.


End file.
